Continue our Path down Love Lane
by Cabson23
Summary: HEY! I am back, as all of you want I am back a sequel to The Story of You and Me. I hope you guys love it, I already do. I'm gonna keep up and do my best to update one chapter every week and a half. I love you guys and girls that stuck with my story. You have to read the first one to read the second one for it to make sense. MY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SVU. Keep on Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Alex POV

It's 8 pm, I want to talk to Liv about something. I liked having her in my house, I know we haven't been together that long but I like going to bed and waking up next to her everyday. I want her to move in but I don't want to scare her away. We are sitting on my couch watching movies. I don't know how to bring up the conversation.

Olivia POV

I can see that she wants to talk about something so I'll bring it up, "What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

"I'm deciding whether or not I want to ask you a question."

"Why are you deciding whether to ask a question?"

"Because I don't know if it's the right time."

"Ok, well I'll be here to answer your question if you do want to ask." I know exactly what she wants to ask she gave it away by saying she doesn't know if it is the right time, and if you think I'd say no you need help. You know what I'm going.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will move in with you."

"But...how….when...huh."

"You aren't as clever as you think you are sweetheart. As soon as you said I don't know if it is the right time I knew what you were going to ask."

"Wow, then this just got all the hell of a lot easier. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Alex POV

For once Olivia being able to read my mind is a good thing, because I have absolutely no idea how I would've asked. Although I really hope she can't do this all the time, because that would be really bad for me. I try to figure everything out in my head and if she can tell what I am thinking how will I ever be able to surprise her.

I turn towards her and grab her face. I bring her face closer to mine and give her a kiss, she is really liking this because her hands that went from resting on her legs are now around my rib cage bringing me closer to her. I scoot forward and she pulls me onto her lap. Her hands went from on my rib cage to now on my hips. Her nails digging into my hip, I can feel it through the jeans I am wearing, it feels great. She can drive me crazy in the matter of a few seconds, it amazes me. It is usually fast, but not as fast as it is when I am with her. _God, she drives me crazy._

I get off of her lap and ask, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yea that sounds great, thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart." I get up and go into the kitchen to grab us a snack. She worked really hard and now she is back at work. She is happy. So am I, I am happy about everything. Everything is so good right now! After I get some ice cream I decided to add some toppings and make it a sundae. We both deserve it.

I go back and sit on the couch, we sit in silence as we eat our ice cream. She finishes her ice cream before me but she waits until I am done so she can wash the dishes. When the dishes are done she comes back and sits on the couch. After she lays back I snuggle into her side, I hear the noise I dread the most, the sound of her work cell. I sit up so she can grab it.

"Benson" And then I hear what sounds like Elliots voice.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Sorry baby, I have to go. 13 year old girl beaten by her mother and father tried to kill herself."

"Ok sweetie, call me when you get a chance. This time I can surprise you, I know what's going on in your head. Call me once you interview her, I think I can call in a favor to get her released into our care so she doesn't go into the system."

"Thank you so much baby, I'll be careful."

As she walks out the door,I continue to sit here and think. I have an extra bedroom that is a spare bedroom that I can turn into a bedroom for a thirteen year old girl. I just hope she will trust Olivia. She should Olivia is the Angel of SVU. I'm going to stay up until I get that call, I mean considering how good she is with kids and how much she wants them, but we also have just agreed to move in with each other. We've liked each other for almost 6 years now so I guess that could also be a part of it. I try to relax and watch tv, I'm switched the channel. I'm now watching Master Chef. I do love to cook, and I need to get my mind off things. Well I grew very tired so I went to my room and laid down. Turned my cell phone ringer all the way up and put it under my pillow so that I could here if my phone goes off. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep, I have had a long couple of weeks and it all kind of just caught up with me. After what feels like forever I hear my phone rings, but it wasn't who I wanted it to be. It was Elliot, and I suddenly became worried because last time this happen she got shot. "Hi Alex."

"Hey El, is everything ok? Is Liv ok?"

"Yes everything is fine. She is still in there talking to the girl. So I decided to give you a call, you really need to nail them hard to the wall. I have never seen her cry when a victim told their story. Liv cried with the girl. Alex this girl, has 4 broken ribs and she's been self harming for years. Her parents have been abusing her for basically of her life. We need to help her."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure they never get out, and I know how Liv and I can help her. I think I am going to make a call and get her released into our care. We will both help her. She can count on us."

"I know. You two are really good people. It's nice to have people like you and Olivia in this cruel world."


	2. Do you want to come home with us?

**Chapter 2: Do you want to come home with us?**

 _"I'll do everything I can to make sure they never get out, and I know how Liv and I can help her. I think I am going to make a call and get her released into our care. We will both help her. She can count on us."_

 _"I know. You two are really good people. It's nice to have people like you and Olivia in this cruel world."_

When Elliot and I hung up, I woke up Liz. " , you better have one damn good reason to wake me up."

"I do Liz. We just got a case involving a 13 year old girl whose parents have been abusing her since she was young. Olivia has gained her trust and I was wondering how hard it would be for her to be released in our care?"

"It shouldn't be that hard. If you will let me get my sleep I will make a call first thing tomorrow morning and see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Liz." I pulled up Olivia contact and hit call.

"Hey, I have good news."

"Really?"

"Yes. I called Liz and she said she'll help us as long as we let her sleep. So as long as Child Protective Services will wait long enough for Liz to make the phone call."

"I hope so. I really want to help her Alex. She is literally me, and I can't bear the thought of her going into foster care. She's not like the other cases we have had."

"I know honey. I know. I will everything that I can do. We will get her. Working with you guys I don't have many work related favors anymore, but I still do have a lot of personal ones."

"God, you are so perfect."

"Alex is just fine thank you." That made her smile and I'm glad it did. You can tell because when she smiles her voice changes.

"You are a dork, you know that."

"I am your dork, do you know that."

"I do know that. The doctor just came back with the x-rays I will call you back as soon as I hear what's going on."

"Please do. I love you."

"I love you to. Talk to you later."

"Of course."

Olivia's POV:

I go back in the room and sit next to the girl.

"How are you doing?"

"Better than I was before, the doctor came in and said he will come back in a minute he needs to get the rest of the results."

"Ok, so can I talk to you about something?"

"Yea what's up?"

"My girlfriend is the ADA, but because we were talking she is going to recuse herself. We would like to have you to come into our home. And stay with us."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you would like to."

"If I wasn't injured I would totally give you a hug. I would love to go home with you and your girlfriend."

"We are going to make sure you know what love is."

"Thank you so much."

Alex POV:

It's 7:15 on the dot and she is getting ready to go to the hospital. She gets in the car and thinks to herself. Olivia and the girl were both in the hospital all night, I think they would like some food that came from the outside world. First I know Olivia is going to want a coffee, that woman cannot function without her coffee. Hospital coffee while it is not bad it isn't exactly good either. I know it is the complete opposite way but Olivia's favorite coffee shop is over near the precinct. It's mid winter I don't think the doctor mind me bringing the girl a hot chocolate. After 35 minutes and 20$ later, I leave the coffee shop with two coffees, a hot chocolate, a half dozen donuts and a change of clothes for Liv. It takes me a little while longer to get to the hospital mainly because I went out of the way to begin with and the morning traffic. When I finally get to the hospital, check in, and make my way up the room. Both of their eyes light up when I walk into the room, obviously Olivia because she saw me and the girl because she saw the hot chocolate. While Olivia changed and the girl ate I went to get some information from her doctor. I mean we are taking her home and I have some questions I would like to ask the doctor privately, I am not judging her at all. I see that she is a cutter, I want to give her the best kind of treatment I can. I couldn't find the doctor and I really wanted to catch up with Liv and the girl. I go back to the room but before I go in I look through the window. They are sitting there joking with each other they both have the biggest smiles on their faces I find it absolutely adorable. I walk in and they both fall silent, I take this time to introduce myself.

"She may have already told you, but I am Alex Cabot I am the ADA for the special victims unit. I am also Detective Benson girlfriend, I made a call I don't know if Olivia has told you already but if you want to you can come live with us."

"I've heard, it is nice to meet you and thanks Olivia is chill she gets me. You know."

"She is that way for a lot of people they don't call her the angel of SVU for nothing. She is great at what she does, even when it is tough for her."

"She really is a great person."

Olivia is over there blushing so hard. Then she finally pipes up and says, "You do realize you are standing right here."

This makes me chuckle and I say, "Yes we do love, and you look beautiful. I am going to go catch up with her doctor I shall be back."


	3. Questions for the Doctor and the Patient

Chapter 3: Questions for the Doctor and the Patient

 _This makes me chuckle and I say, "Yes we do love, and you look beautiful. I am going to go catch up with her doctor I shall be back."_

I walk out of the room, and find a nurse. "Hi, I am looking for a Doctor Simmons. She treated Victoria Belluscio."

"I can find her and send her to the room."

"Thank you." I head back to Victoria's room, once again I see the two of them laughing and smiling. I am really happy we can give her a good home. I walk in and two pairs of eyes look at me and smile.

"Well hello there counselor."

"Hello yourself Detective."

"Hi Victoria, I am waiting on your doctor. I am going to see if you can be released today. If I may, I assume you do not want to stay here any longer than you absolutely have to."

"You are correct ."

"Oh honey none of that, you can call me by my first name. It's Alexandra but I much prefer Alex."

"Ok Alex."

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"No go ahead. I will tell you if I am not comfortable answering it."

"Ok, How long has the abuse been going on?"

"Even since I could remember, both of my parents are violent drunks. As I got older, it could worse."

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry."

"It's ok, I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking me into your home, and helping me."

"Olivia and I both agreed that you shouldn't go into the system, and as I can see you two have quite the bond with each."

"She gets me, she understands what I am going through. I can trust her, she is the only other person other than doctors in my life that were nice to me without it being out of pity."

"They call her the Angel of SVU for a reason."

"I see that you are a cutter, how long?"

"About 4 years now."

"Have you tried to commit suicide recently or in the past?"

"Yes about 54 times I've tried and 100 times I have thought about it."

"Ok. Well I am glad you are alive, because Olivia and I always wanted to help a child. We wanted to give a child a good home, I am glad we will be able to give you a good home."

"Really you mean like you guys are gonna keep me, not just wait for someone else to come along."

"Yes, if you want it we would like to keep you forever. I know we haven't even gotten you home yet, but I want to understand we are doing this for the long haul. We are not the type of people to keep you temporarily and then give you up."

"I can't believe it. Thank you. I didn't even really see myself living past 13."

"Well you have, 14 years old. Now we can have a happy family. I had a plan, I don't think Olivia will mind."

"What is it?"

"Well I would like you to make a list of all the things you wanted to do as a child. After the trial, we can do those things. I know it's a little late but I want you to have a childhood to remember, Olivia and I have more than enough money to take you to do the things you never got to do as a child."

"Wait really?"

"Yes, you never got a childhood and I don't want you to have only that to remember. I want you to have good memories, that you can hold onto forever."

This Olivia joins the conversation, "I agree with Alex, I have about 4 years of vacation time that I haven't used. I never really believed in vacation but that was way before I have a family. So take the time while all of this going on get your mind off of it and make us a list. We will arrange a schedule with all of the things you want to do."

The doctor walks in interrupting the conversation. "I hear one of Victoria's legal guardians were looking for me."

"Yes Doctor Simmons, I have a few questions regarding Victoria."

"Ok, well I have the answers."

"Will she be able to go home with us today?"

"If she is feeling alright and safe, I have no problem sending her home with you and Olivia, but before I send her home I am required to have her make a safety plan due to the self harm."

"What do you recommend we do as for the care of her physical wounds?"

"Well, ice and heat is the best for the ribs because we can't do much for broken ribs. Although her leg, she isn't strong enough to hold herself on crutches due to the injury sustained to her ribs. I will give you guys a wheelchair."

"Ok, with the wheelchair what should we do about my house? Like showering? Moving around?"

"Well she shouldn't have any problems with moving as long as she knows how to use the wheelchair, and for showering one of you are going to have to help her. For the first week until she regains some strength, she needs to be bathe, but make sure she is in a comfortable position with her legs and ribs. After the first week she will still need your help but she should be able or sit in the shower on a stool. If she feels like she still doesn't have enough strength to stand after the first week then keep her bathing her because she knows her body well."

"Ok, as for sleeping, what should we do about that?"

"I do believe she will have nightmares, so if one of you or even both of you could sleep next to her incase she needs to reach out and grasp one of you. Or if she needs to get up you guys will be right there."

"I have a king size bed. Would it be best for her to sleep in between Olivia and I in the middle of the bed?"

"I recommend that just incase of her thrashing or moving which means she could possibly fall and hurt herself further."

"Ok, well whenever you can send someone to do the safety plan please make it as soon as possible because she's been here all night and so has Detective Benson, they are both tired and just want to go home."

"I will go find someone right now."

"Thank you for everything Doctor Simmons."

"My pleasure ."


	4. Good news and Goodbye

Chapter 4: Good news and Goodbyes

 _"Thank you for everything Doctor Simmons."_

 _"My pleasure ."_

I turn back to the girls, "I'm sorry I was talking about you as if you couldn't hear."

"It's ok, you were just trying to find things out. No one has ever put that much effort trying to make sure I am comfortable, safe, and happy."

"Well you are my family now and I will go very far for family, just ask Olivia."

"She does, she is the nicest person I know. That's when she wants to be. You should see her in the courtroom, she is a vicious beast but also compassionate. She can be warm hearted with the victim, but as soon as the defendant goes up to the witness stand. Her claws come out and she shows no mercy. It's very impressive that the Alex you just saw could be like that."

"Well thank you for making me seem like a monster at times detective."

"What? You know I am right?"

Victoria's POV

As I look at these two ladies going back and forth, you can hear the banter in their voices and the warm look of love in their eyes. I feel better knowing I can come out. I doubt with them being lesbians themselves they will judge me. I can't believe that they barely even know me and they are doing all of this for me, as I sit on this hospital bed I realize something. That at the very beginning I always had hope that something good would come out of it. I was right after all the abuse I would have a happy ending. I am so glad in this moment that all of my failed suicide attempts failed because I am finally get true happiness. I went through a lot in the past 10 years and finally it is over. I have waited forever to finally say it is over.

"It's over." I didn't realize I said it out loud, until Alex and Olivia look at me.

ALEX POV:

"It is over, and you won't have to go through that again. I promise. You are safe now."

Olivia says, "Even if I have to stand over you with my gun drawn for the rest of my life, I will make sure you are safe."

This brings tears to all of our eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you so much. I never will be able to say thank you enough."

"You survived, that is what you did. You are a survivor and both Olivia and I are so proud of you. You are living, you went through of that, and look you made it out. Now is the time for you to be happy, and I am glad that Olivia and I are the ones to give you a good home and a happy family."

"Thank you. Olivia and Alex, all of last night and this morning you've already showed me what true family is about. You've both treated me with more respect than my actual parents ever did. It means so much."

"I am glad we are able to do that for you." Within 10 minutes after the doctor left the room another young woman knocked on the door.

"Hello there ladies, my name is Alice. I am here to make a safety plan with you. We have to make a safety plan with a patient who self harms before they are sent home."

"Ok."

"Do you want them to stay? It is completely your decision, it could just be me and you or they could stay."

"I'd like for them to stay, I know they want to be as involved as possible." The lady smiles, very rarely do they have patients comfortable enough with their legal guardians to have them stay.

"Ok so then we will get started. Do you feel safe going home with Alex and Olivia?"

"Yes, very safe."

"What is your go to if you are having a problem?"

"Well I usually try to write a poem, but most of the time it ends with cutting."

"What are you going to try to do to avoid that?"

"Talk to Alex or Olivia if I am having a problem."

"Ok good."

"On a scale of 1-10 what's your urge to cut right now?"

"0, I am completely fine at the moment."

"That is good. What other things could you do just in case one of them can't talk?"

"I can listen to music or read a book."

"Well as I can see, you would like to go home. You have a safety plan and have passed the little test to see if you are emotionally and mentally ready to go home. I will have a nurse here shortly with a wheelchair and the discharge papers."

"Thank you Alice."

The nurse came in with a wheelchair and the papers just like Alice had said. After Alex reading over all the paper she signed them and went out to hand them to a nurse. Olivia helped Victoria into the wheelchair. "Do you want me to push you or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I'd like to try and do it by myself but I might need some help."

"Well Alex and I will be right here incase you need one of us."

She makes it all the way down, when they get to the lobby Alex goes to get the car as Olivia and Victoria wait, when the car pulls up Victoria wheels herself to the car. Alex gets out and puts the brakes on the wheelchair as Olivia helps Victoria into the front seat. Alex folds the wheelchair and puts it in the trunk. Olivia gets in the backseat, Alex gets back into the driver's seat. Victoria is leaving and heading into a new house, a new family, and a new life. She didn't think it could get any better. As they drive away the smile that is plastered on her face was quite the sight to see. It meant the world to Alex to see her smile like that. She knew this would be a day Victoria would remember forever.


	5. Welcome Home Victoria

Chapter 5: Welcome Home Victoria

Alex POV:

It isn't long before we make it back to my house. Olivia and I got out of the car, I open the passenger door as Liv gets the wheelchair out of the trunk. It doesn't take long to get up stairs, I show her around the house as Olivia gets a phone call. I can see the look on her face this is not going to turn out good.

Olivia POV:

I just got off the phone with Elliot, Victoria's dad put out a hit on Victoria and Me. Elliot said that he figured out who had taken his daughter. I need to get them out of here. I am going to send them to Alex's moms house.

"Baby we need to talk immediately."

"What's wrong?"

"Victoria's father just put a hit out on her and I. I need you two to go to your moms house, while I stay here because he was spotted a couple yards down the street. He knows where we live but if he finds out that we all left he will send more people to search for us."

"No I am not leaving you, I can put in a call and get someone else here that we trust. I refuse to leave you."

"Who are you going to call?"

"Abby Carmichael, she knows how to work a gun and she will protect both of us at all costs."

"Ok, I trust your decision but I need to know that the both of you will be safe."

"We will be safe, I know you. With something like this happening you won't sleep and the only person I trust other than the squad to protect us as you sleep is her."

"I agree, why don't I go talk to Victoria and you call Abby."

I leave the room, waiting in the living room is Victoria she didn't hear me because she was deep in thought so I cough to wake her out of her daze so she doesn't get scared when I walk towards her.

"Hey sweetie?"

"Yea Liv."

"I have very bad news." I saw her face fall.

"Oh what is it?"

"Your father paid someone to come and try to kill us."

"Oh, well what are you gonna do."

"I am going to call in my best friend trained with a gun and we will stay up,sleep in shifts, and protect our family until your dad and the man he paid is captured. This has happened before when Alex had taken on a case a man put a hit out on her, when we had captured one of the men we thought was in on it. We had gone out to celebrate at a bar and a SUV pulls up and shoots her. So I will be on the highest alert until everyone is caught."

"Thank you."

"Anytime Sweetheart, how about I show you around."

"That would be great."

I show her around the house, her room. As we pass the office I hear Alex just getting off the phone with Abby.

She comes out of the room and says, "She will be here in a little while."

"Ok I want to go over a safety plan with you guys."

This time Victoria answers, "We're all ears."

"If the door knocks Alex I want you to wheel Victoria into the bedroom and lock the door, move something in front of the door and call Elliot if you hear me say. 'Honey It's my brother.' But be very quiet while you do it. I know Abby will knock so I'll have you go in the room, the color of the day is blue if I say blue it's all clear but don't open the door until i tell you it's clear to come out."

"Ok." Alex replies.

"Victoria, I know the doctor said not to eat to heavy but you probably want something good. You say whatever you want and we'll either make it or I'll have one of the other Detectives pick it up on the way here."

"Well I have been craving chinese food." Alex and I laugh at that.

"What's so funny guys?" She asks.

"Whenever Alex and I have a long day or are at the hospital we usually come home and have chinese food."

"Oh, well we could have something different."

"No honey, it's funny because that's what we wanted to."

"That is funny."

"What do you want from there?"

"General Tso's chicken with white rice."

"I'm going to go call Elliot."

"Hey El, can you do me a favor so I don't have to leave the house?"

"Can you stop by the chinese restaurant and pick up a general tso's chicken with white rice, sesame chicken with white rice, lo mein with shrimp. Get whatever you and the guys want, we will give you the money, this isn't just me and Alex anymore. I have a child. I need one of you here, with me. I trust Abby but I also will feel better with another detective here."

Not long after that I hear a knock at the door, I take my gun out as Victoria and Alex go back into the room. I open the door, standing there is Abby and the detectives, Abby goes "Well I haven't seen you in awhile and this is how I get greeted,"

"I am sorry Abby but I have a child now and the father threatened our lives."

"Alright."

I scream out, "Blue. It's all clear girls. Now guys be kid she is a little afraid of men so talk soft and low, I'll introduce her to you but get comfortable so she doesn't feel threatened."

Alex rolls Victoria out of the bedroom and into the living. "Victoria I want to introduce you to my friends who will also be handling your case."

"Ok."

I point at them all saying their names, "If you ever need anything they can help you. They will protect you with their lives because if they didn't they know they wouldn't have a life."

Victoria laughs as she sees all of them shiver and she says, "Wow I thought the big bad detectives would've reacted better than that."

Elliot responds with, "Oh honey she's is capable of more than you think. She could kill us all and get away with it because her girlfriend is the best lawyer in all of this country."

Then Abby joins in and goes, "You know there is another lawyer in this apartment right now."

Alex says, "You know what he is saying is the truth."

"Yea I know but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"Get over it."

Victoria laughs, "Guys please I have broken ribs, it hurts to laugh."

Alex says, "Ok sweetie lets just eat and behave like adults."

We all sit down to eat, we finish and engage in small talk. I ask, "So which one of you is staying with me."

"Actually all of us."

"Wait what?"

"Well other than Victoria's case right now we have no other case and like you said you have a child now, we are all going to be here. We'll do it like we do at the station, we'll rotate naps. And when someone leaves the house someone goes with them but always leave two detectives."

"What about looking for the hitman and her father?"

"Cragen has other detectives on it. It was only going to be me that stayed but Cragen told us all to stay, his orders. I think he knows with the erratic behavior of her father all of us should be here."

Victoria chimes in and says, "Do you guys always do that or is it because I'm in the care of Olivia and Alex care?"

"You're family now, we protect our own." She smiles brightly at me.

"I've never really had a family before."

I tell her, "Well now you do, and honey not only is everyone in this room your family. The entire NYPD is your family. You will no longer have to look over your shoulders because I am a NYPD detective and Alex is and ADA."

Elliot says, "The dream team right there. There isn't anyone better to have as family as them right there."

Victoria says, "You guys don't have to dance around the word moms. They are going to be my moms. I already know that, don't avoid the word cause we all know it's going to happen. And it makes me happy. I couldn't ask for better MOMS."

This brings tears to both Alex and I. "We wouldn't want a better daughter."

Elliot cleans up the mess as I continue to talk to her, "You need to make that list. What is the first thing you want to do?"

"I want to go out for ice cream." I look at all the detectives.

"Who wants to go out for ice cream?"

Elliot goes, "You don't even have to ask me."

"Or me." Abby says.

Fin and Munch both shake their heads yea.

"Well then its settled, we are going out for ice cream."

"What about my dad and the guys?"

"Oh honey you have 4 of the best detectives defending your life right now. We are going to look like royalty because they are going surround us. Trust me no one is going to hurt you."

"Ok then I'm ready when you are."

"Welcome Home Victoria." She smiles so brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **ANY POEMS IN THIS STORY IS ORIGINAL, I WRITE THEM MYSELF**

Alex POV:

We walk out surrounded by the detectives. I push Victoria, we get her in the middle of the backseat with Olivia driving, Munch Passenger, Elliot to the left of Victoria, and Fin to the right of her, with me and Abby in a different car behind them. 20 minutes later we get to the ice cream shop, the detectives help Victoria out of the car and into her wheelchair. We get into the ice cream shop and I tell everyone, "Get whatever you want. Olivia's and I treat for all your doing for us and Victoria. But Victoria gets to order first. This is for her."

Victoria and everyone orders the ice cream. Olivia looks at Elliot and says, "The same SUV has passed the ice cream shop 5 times."

"Abby you take Alex and Victoria into the bathroom, here's my backup weapon."

The detective's head outside.

Olivia POV:

I saw the same SUV pass 5 times. My heart is racing, I have a child now is the only thing that keeps running through my head, she needs me. They SUV pulls around again, but speeds off as they see us reach for our guns.

We go back into the ice cream shop, I walk into the girls bathroom. I kneel next to her and say, "Don't you worry one minute sweetheart over my dead body will someone will hurt you."

"Thank you."

We eat our ice cream, we leave. When we get back to the house, she heads to her. I go into the office to call my captain, but she comes in. She asks, "Do you have a journal or notebook I could have?"

"Yea honey, I don't know where they are but Alex will get it for you."

"Ok."

Victoria POV:

I wheel myself out into the living room, and go over to where Alex is. "Hey Alex, Olivia told me you could get a journal or a notebook."

"Yes I can, wait right here and I will go grab it." About a minute later she comes out with a journal and a pen.

I say thank you as she hands me them, I then go over to the table, Elliot moves a chair so I could fit. Sometimes, I get all these thoughts and the only way I could express them is in a poem.

I write down the thoughts,

 _As I walk down this road of despair,_

 _Wondering what's at the end and when I'd get there,_

 _I lost sights on my hopes and dreams,_

 _All I'm doing is trudging through life it seems,_

 _The only thing keeping me on the ground,_

 _Is the comfort I get to hear your voice's sound,_

 _If you see the things I see when I close my eyes,_

 _You would realize the pain that haunts me inside,_

 _It shakes and rattles me to my very core,_

 _It drags my body down to the floor,_

 _NIghtmares of my deepest darkest fears,_

 _The ones that brings the endless tears,_

I finish and wheel myself back to Alex, I want her to read it. I ask softly, "Will you read this for me? Just to see if it good."

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"It's a poem,"

I see her eyes scan the paper,thinking the worst but when I see her smile I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. She tells me, "This is amazing, I write poetry to."

"Really?"

"Yea. Want me to go get my book?"

"YES!."

She leaves and comes back with a journal. Hands it to me and says read this one, I wrote this about Olivia when I wanted to ask her out earlier this year and didn't.

 _I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know,_

 _I'm sorry that I let the chance go,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't put up a fight,_

 _I'm sorry I thought the decision I made was right,_

 _I'm sorry that I let him take my girl,_

 _I'm sorry I let go of my world,_

 _I'm sorry that I let you down,_

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't around,_

 _I'm sorry for caring for you,_

 _I'm sorry I felt that I had nothing else to do,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't take the chance,_

 _I'm sorry that I can't be the one to make your heart dance,_

 _I'm sorry that my love I didn't give you,_

 _I'm sorry for the choice I had to choose,_

 _I'm standing here to apologize,_

 _Because I just let go of my greatest prize,_

"Oh my, that was so nice. You are just so good at almost anything you do."

"Not quite sweetheart, but most everything. Olivia she's really good at all things athletic. She was on every team in college, hockey, football, basketball, softball. Track, and cross-country,"

"Really?"

"She is quite the woman, she's a phoenix. You know what a phoenix is right?"

"Yes I do what it is, in greek mythology a Phoenix is a bird usually associated with the sun where when it is ready to die. It lies down and it sets itself on fire and when the fire is out a new baby Phoenix is there."

"Wow look at you. The quote I use with Olivia is, _out of great pain comes joy and another beautiful existence._ The flames are the pain and the beautiful existence is Olivia's birth. Her mother was raped by her biological father. And she became pregnant with Olivia."

"Really?"

"Yes, and her mother used to beat her because she thought of her attack every time she looked at Olivia. That is why she understands you so well."

"She didn't tell me. She just told me that she understands what I went through on a personal level."

"She doesn't like disclosing it, especially in this case because she wouldn't want you to think she was making it about her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

" _She doesn't like disclosing it, especially in this case because she wouldn't want you to think she was making it about her."_

And as if on cue Olivia walks out of the office and sees her daughter and girlfriend talking. And the detectives sitting on the couch listening to Abby's lesbian jokes. _Life is great._ Olivia says to herself. _Why does it feel like it is going to come to an end. I never have a good ending to anything. Anytime something good happens in my life it all comes tumbling down and I'm life broken. I need to stop thinking like this._

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yes why?"

"When you are deep in thought about bad things you face makes it look like you want to punch something."

"How do you know this?"

"I observe you, I always have. That is how I always know when you are in pain, or when you are sad, or feeling any sort of way. I like knowing just in case I need to help."

"You are something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,no one other than my partner ever took the time to understand everything and memorize my facial expressions."

"I did it because even back then I loved you. And I always thought we would get here."

"Me too."

Olivia POV:

I sit down next to Alex, She leans her head on me. Victoria on the other side of me sitting in her wheelchair. I tune in to hear what Abby is saying. She was talking about Halloween two years ago when she still worked for the DA's office. There was a office party, and they had joining costumes. It was because of DEBS the movie. Abby dressed up as Lucy Diamond, Alex as Amy Bradshaw. And because Liz wanted nothing to do with it, they had Judge Petrovsky dress up as . I would've paid to see that but not just because I would like to see Alex in a mini skirt. But I never thought I would hear the day that Abby could convince Lena to do anything and, wear a latex morph suit. And who wouldn't want to see Petrovsky in a wig. I'm a little worried about Victoria though. She has gone through a lot with her biological parents. Now I just want to make sure she is happy, because it is long overdue. Her happiness getting bigger is my goal for right now. And I want to get Alex and her something. Maybe getting her a necklace, with my badge on it, so if she ever gets scared she can hold it and realize that I will protect her. And I want to give Alex something to know that I am real about this, and I am real about us. I don't want her to think that this is just temporary, I want to know that this is for the long haul. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to build a family with her, I want to grow old with her, I want us to be together forever. I have a daughter, I have a wonderful girlfriend, and an amazing family from the 1-6. I love my job, my girlfriend, and my family. They have always had my back. And they always will have it like I will always have theirs. We are so close with each other, Elliot has a cookout and we are all there. We go to bars together, we hang out together. And even if we took vacation time, if we need each other we are there. Alex is my best friend and my girlfriend. My life became more positive when she entered it and it wasn't that long until I fell in love and I was always hoping we would get here. I'm glad we did. I whisper to Alex, "I am going to run an errand, I will be back soon. I am going to give Abbie my backup weapon. I trust her with your and Victoria lives."

"Ok be careful."

"I will."

"Abbie can you come with me into the office?"

"Yes I can." She gets up and follows me into the office.

"I am going to give you my backup weapon, because I need to run an errand. I trust you with their lives."

"I will make sure they are safe."

"Thank you." I unstrap the gun that I carry at my ankle, and hand it over to Abbie. I leave the office. As I get back out into the livingroom. I give Alex a kiss, pick up my keys and walk out the door. I know where to go. There is this shop near the Manhattan Bridge, the guy who worked there. His son got kidnapped but we got him back to him and his wife. I went in there one day and saw the jewelry he has, and I liked the way the looked because they looked durable. And they can make custom pieces. I am going to have them custom make the badge for Victoria, and a heart diamond necklace for Alex.

It's a nice ride, when I walk into the store and he immediately welcomed me with a smile. "What can I do for you Detective?"

"I'm looking to buy jewelry."

"Well you obviously came to the right place. What are you looking for?"

"Well I liked both of my pieces to be custom."

"We can do that. What is the first thing?" I hand him my badge and say, I would like to put a miniature replica of it on a slim chain."

"Ok, I can do that. And are you looking for anything else?"

"Yes I would like to get another necklace but this one I would like for it to be a heart but engraved "You have my heart" And I want it to have 7 diamonds.

"I can also do that."

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"For you I can have it done in two days."

"Really?"

"You brought my boy home and for that I can make sure your pieces are done in two days."

"Thank you so much Henry."

"You are very welcome Detective."


	8. Something Special

Chapter 8:

 _"You are very welcome Detective."_

I left the store, I go to get into my car. I take out my phone and text Alex.

 _ **What does you guys want for dinner?**_

After a few minutes my phone buzzes.

 _ **We decided on chinese, you know the guys and mine. Victoria wants teriyaki chicken with White Rice. And can you stop by the store I have like no drinks in this house.**_

I respond immediately. _**Of course, what do you want for drinks there is a Zabar's over near the chinese restaurant.**_

She texts back seconds later, _**12 pack of coke, and sprite. A case of water, and a bag of chips.**_

I reply with: _**I can do that sweetheart. Would you like anything else?**_

She responds with: _**The only other thing I would like is for you to come home. And we can have a lazy night.**_

The text makes me smile. I put the car in reverse, and head over to Lily's the only chinese restaurant that you don't have to ask to not cook with MSG. I like it because MSG usually gives me headache. I order all the food, and head into the grocery store. No one likes cold chinese food, or having to heat it up. So I move quickly. It doesn't take that long because this is the store I usually shop at. Within a few minutes I have paid for what I needed, I am heading back to Alex's.

As I walk through the door I see Munch and Victoria playing chess. Elliot, Abby, Fin, and Alex all playing poker. It's funny because everyone hates playing poker with Alex because she always wins. I remember one time. _It was a Tuesday, everyone from the squad and Captain. We were playing poker and there were bets put down, I put down the least bet and all the guys go. "Really Liv, are you scared."_

 _I said back to them, "No I am being smart. I've been playing poker for awhile. There is someone here that can kick our asses so I won't put too much in because when you guys lose all your money. I may still have a chance." Then Alex threw down a diamond straight and kicked all of our asses. It was funny really because when Elliot got really low on chips, and Alex kept winning. He said, "I'm done with this bullshit. She is just too good. I walked away with nothing." After he handed Alex the money she won from him. We thought he was going to leave but he came back laughed really loudly and flipped the table. Chips went flying everywhere. And then Munch says, "This reminds me of my ancestors."_

 _Elliot bracing himself for the racist remark. "How Munch?"_

" _They were thrown around to, and they also ended up in the air. But I mean they were dead but still." After that Captain started choking on his soda. Fin spit out his beer, Alex had a strange look on her face. Elliot just stood there shaking his head._

" _Munch, do you also have to make jokes about you being a jew and that your bloodline comes from people who were burned at concentration camps."_

" _Well they are the only jokes I can make because if I make other jokes, I will be considered racist, but because I am a jew and my family were jews it's ok. No one can call me racist."_

" _I really can't bring you anywhere." Says Elliot._

" _Hey big guy, at least I am not spitting out conspiracy theories. I only do that during working hour. It keeps everything entertaining."_

 _That's when Fin jumps in, "That's what you call it. I call it the time a day I ask Captain if I can go take a nap in the crib until you are done."_

" _But you don't because you love, right now you are my longest relationship. All of my other partners and marriages have been less years than our partnership. We are very close. Remember that time I got shot in the ass, and you snuck me in a smoothie from my favorite restaurant. And you're the first person to say hi to me in the mornings. And you haven't left after 12 years. It's meant to be."_

" _Sure Munch, I'll let you think that. I haven't left you skinny old ass because I know no one else will put up with your shit. I deal with it because like you said it has been 12 years. Wouldn't want to miss the Frank Sinatra solos you do in the car during a stakeout or on the way to a crime scene."_

" _That's a true friend there. Plus you know how I take my coffee."_

" _That too Munch."_

 _I chimed in saying, "Remember like 10 years ago, when Fin had the ponytail and actually wore suits. What happened?"_

" _Well you see, not all of us were trained in the Marine Corps like Elliot here. So if I have to chase down a perp. I need to be wearing clothes that don't restrict me. They suits are Elliots thing, and Munch wears them because he thinks he looks good, and he does no running so he can wear suits. I wear my jeans and baggy sweaters. And not everyone can look as good as you at work Liv. I wouldn't want to upstage you."_

" _Aww thanks Fin." I point at Elliot and Munch, and say. "You guys have a thing to learn from him." I turn my attention back to Fin. "For the next week, I am going to take you out for coffee in the morning. The coffee shop on the corner."_

 _Elliot whines, "That's the place with the really good coffee. Are you gonna bring back your partner a coffee?"_

" _Fin did say how I look so good on the job, and that he wouldn't want to upstage me. And he is so nice. I'll think about it." Fin is smiling like an idiot._

" _Ha Stabler, I'm stealing your girl."_

" _Yea yea, enjoy your coffee Fin."_

" _I will savor every sip, and think about how much you would want a good coffee with Olivia."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I'm standing there smiling at a memory, because of this I have failed to notice that everyone has stopped what they are doing and was now looking at Olivia. Alex interrupted her memory by saying, "Sweetie, I see you are enjoying something you are thinking about, but everyone here is hungry."

"Oh right sorry."

"It's ok, what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the one time that we played poker together and Elliot flipped the table."

Elliot chimes in, "I would do it again but this table is made of glass and I feel like it''s worth more than everything in my house and the house itself."

"That's because it does. I got it at an antique store it was a lot of money."

"How much are we talking counselor?"

"Just a lot. No need for specifics."

"Got it, so anyway thank you Olivia for the food and drinks."

"No problem El, now let's eat."

"Don't have to tell me twice." We all sit down to eat.

Alex's POV:

As we are sitting here eating, I take a look over at Victoria. She has a bright smile on her face, this makes me happy. I am always happy when I am with Olivia, but I have gotten even more happier having Victoria in my life. My life feels complete. I have Olivia and I have Victoria. Plus everyone from my squad. Our family is complete. I never thought I would be this happy, when I first came out to my mom she always told me I would find a way to be happy. I didn't believe her,and when I told her about Olivia she told me that I would get her, again I didn't believe. Now here I am, you know when you are in your teens everyone has always said moms are right. And I am so glad she is, because I have worked so hard to become successful. I didn't want anyone thinking I used my name to get to where I am, yes my family has a lot of money. But I live on my own salary. I have a trust fund but I don't use it for anything. I wanted to donate it charity but what if I ever needed to pay a hospital bill. What about Olivia or Victoria? That is why I mentally made the decision that I am going to keep the money in the trust fund. This is my life.

Sometimes before all of this has happened, I used to wonder how my life would be. I always imagined that Olivia and I would get together, start our life and have a family. Everything is happening at a rapid pace. I can't help but think everything will crumble and fall. My beautiful girlfriend and a wonderful daughter. Although things are moving at a fast pace, I feel like everything is falling in place and this is where I am suppose to be in my life. I am a firm believer in everything happens for a reason. The way things happen in life, determine our future. Life is a book, but we fill in the pages.

FLASHBACK:

 _One day in the squad room, I walk in. Olivia and the other detectives were throwing around a baseball, you could tell that they were bored. I looked over at Captain's office and he was on the phone. Olivia threw the ball at Fin, while munch was on a rant about some conspiracy theory. It was pretty entertaining actually. Usually his conspiracy theories bore me, and that is saying something because I am a lawyer. I listen to people talk all day, it's the boring part of my job. I always like going to the precinct, everything is always funny or at least entertaining when I go to the precinct. I perch myself on my usual spot, Olivia's desk. I turn around to face her. The boys keep throwing around the ball as I start a conversation with Olivia._

" _Hey Liv, how are you?"_

" _I'm well. My day has been pretty uneventful."_

" _So I see that."_

" _I'm guessing you came here to whisk me away to lunch."_

" _Well you are usually right." I smiled at her._

" _Let's go."_

 _We walk out of the precinct, most of the time we go to the deli or chinese. She opens the passenger door for me as she does every time. When she gets in the car, she turns to me and ask me. "What would you like for lunch?"_

" _I am thinking about chinese food."_

" _Then let's go."_

 _She drives to the chinese place."_

" _We sit down at our usual table, we talk about the same things. It's repetitive but I don't mind I just like spending time with her."_

A giant clap and Abbie's voice woke me from my memory, she yells. "Well damn woman, would you like to share with the rest of the class." Everyone started laughing.

I reply with, "Actually Ms. Carmichael I think I will sit at my desk and not say a word." She gets all flushed.

"Whatever you say blondie."

I roll my eyes at her, I turn to look at Victoria. She is holding her ribs, I am guessing the pain medicine is starting to wear off. "Hey honey need some more medicine?"

"Yes please, it's starting to hurt real bad again."

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry." I had her a glass of soda and her medicine. "Do you want to try and lay down?"

"No I want to stay here with the rest of the guys."

"You underestimate me, I have a very comfortable couch that I can spare." I smile warmly at her.

"Ok, yea I think it will help."

I walk over to where Abbie and Detective Stabler are sitting, I say to them. "Hello lovelies I very much appreciate you staying here with us, but I need you to find other places to sit because Victoria is starting to hurt and she wants to lay down. And she also wants to be out here with us."

Elliot replies with, "Absolutely. That is no problem. "


	10. She called me mom

Chapter 10:

 _Elliot replies with, "Absolutely. That is no problem. "_

Victoria POV:

Alex helps me lay down on the couch. So many things are running through my head. It hurts to think, all of everything that is going on it is taking a really long time to wrap my brain around, but the difference with this situation is that I am not scared of Alex or Olivia. I'm scared of what might happen and I will be taken from them. They have treated me like their own flesh and blood, like either of them gave birth to me. I have a family, I am also scared to call either of them mom because I don't know how they will react. I may just go out and do it, I know they won't be mad at me if I do. I just want to make sure it is the right time. I want them to be my mom's', I really do. They are so amazing, and I will be sad if I have to leave them.

Alex POV:

I look over at Olivia and then my phone, I open up messages and text Olivia. _We need to talk._

Within a few seconds she replies, _Ok, where? When?_

I then respond with, _As soon as possible and probably in the office or the bedroom."_

She texts back, _Ok, is everything ok? -O_

 _Well I think we should talk about the whole situation with Victoria and how we are going to handle it. -A_

 _I think that is a good idea, but what do you mean by that?-O_

 _She is a cutter, and I can't stand the thought of her cutting herself. I want to see what we can do to help. -A_

 _Maybe I can see if Huang we see her. -O_

 _That would be great but I don't want her to think that we are trying to say she is crazy- A_

 _Me too, but I think she will understand -O_

I go over to Victoria and ask her that whenever she is feeling better that we would like to talk to her. She says ok, but she would prefer to do it before she went to bed. Olivia comes home, her and Alex talk over what to say to Victoria.

Olivia and Alex go over to the couch. Olivia speaks first, "Hi hun, how are you doing?"

"I am ok."

"Alex and I were thinking about things. We are not trying to say you are crazy in any sort of way because we are worried about you. I want you to know that we will do everything we can do to help you."

"I know you guys are doing everything that you can."

"That brings us to the cutting." Victoria looks down into her lap.

"We want you to know we are not mad, disappointed, or any other negative emotion. We are just concerned honey. We are worried about you. We know you are strong that is why we don't think sending you to a hospital is what you need right now. I have a friend he is a psychiatrist. His name is Doctor George Huang, he is willing to speak with you as long as you are willing to speak to him."

"Are you sure you aren't going to send me away?"

"I promise unless we absolutely have to."

"Ok, so what now?"

"We are going to chill for the rest of the day and tomorrow I will take you to the precinct to meet with him. Alex or I, even both of us could be there with you it is whatever you want."

"I want both of you to be there."

Alex says, "Ok honey we'll be right there by your side through everything you need us to be." She squeezes her hand.

Victoria gives a small smile.

VICTORIA POV

I have been thinking about the right time to call them mom, because I want it to be special. Maybe when Alex comes to check on me. My eyes start to get heavy and I lay back fully and go to sleep.

ALEX POV:

She is sleeping but I have noticed she has ticks and her face is contorted I don't know if it is the meds, the pain, or if she is having a nightmare. I don't want to take a chance. I go over to her and I kneel down.

I talk to her, "Honey it's ok you are safe. They can't hurt you anymore. You are with Olivia and I. Everyone here is here to support you. Come on sweetie come back to me."

Her eyelids start to open and I give her a small smile. Then I heard it, "I'm scared mom."

I had been taken aback by that but I said, "I know honey but it is going to be okay. Everyone here is going to protect you I promise. You will be okay."

She started to scratch at her arms, so I take her hands in mine and I just hold them.

When she finally said she was okay. I told her I had to go to the bathroom but really in all reality I want to find Olivia. I found her and with tears in my eyes I looked at her and I said, "She called me mom babe."

I could see that she was happy for me but she was a little jealous but little did she know she was about to get it too.

OLIVIA POV:

I was really happy for her but I was envious that she called her mom and I hadn't been yet. I want her to see me as her mom too. I'm pretty sure she does. When she looks at me I can see it in her eyes. I go to the living room to see if I can get the same reaction.

She looks at me and smiles, I say "Hey how are you doing?"

That is when she says it. "I'm scared and in a little pain mama."

I tell her it will all be okay to just trust me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 _That is when she says it. "I'm scared and in a little pain mama."_

 _I tell her it will all be okay to just trust me._

VICTORIA POV:

I was laying there talking to mama, I figured they both had to be different so Alex has become mom and Olivia mama. They are my parents. My real family. Under my breath I say, "Wow I have a real family."

I hear Alex's voice, "Yes baby we are your family now. No one will hurt you, not only Olivia will do everything she can to protect you, but if you do recall I am the best lawyer in this country said by your uncle Elliot. So anyone comes near my baby girl and does anything will be going to prison. Real quick."

"Thank you mom." She smiles at me.

"I'm glad that you're able to call me mom. You had no idea what that did. I really felt like cartwheels. I have been waiting for this day my whole life. It couldn't have came from a better person then my very own teenage daughter." I blush

"Wow mom way to go cheesy on me."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Where did mama go?"

"She went to pick up a surprise. It sounded pretty cool."

ALEX POV:

My daughter just called my girlfriend mama. This is the point 2 version of the best day of my life. We all know when Olivia asked me out I was already swooning.

I hold her hand as she closes her eyes, I want her to know that I am here for her in case she has a nightmare. She slept peacefully for an hour. When she woke up, she looked at me and smiled and said, "I haven't slept that good in forever. Thank you for that."

"Anytime I am here for you."

Olivia walks in the door, holding bags. I could see through the bag, a brand new mp4 player, new shoes. I think to myself, _God here we go with the shoes again. Except now she can pass them on._ A necklace, or two. I caught something that made me want to squeal. I saw a ring box. She smiled at me. I smile that shook me to my very core. The smile that is only used for me.

Olivia put down the bags and walked over to me and gave me a kiss. Asked me to come into the room with her. As soon as we walk into the room she pushes me up against the wall and gives me a passionate kiss. I melt into her. She pulls her head back. And whispers in my ear, "Do you know how hot you look while sitting there with our child? Hottest mom on the planet."

"Did you know that I was thinking the same exact when I saw you with her earlier?"

She grabs me by the butt and lifts me up to where my legs are wrapped around her hips.

"God babe you are so strong."

"Just for you." This makes me smile. She kisses me and puts me on the ground. She asks me, "Can I take you out for dinner, Me You and Victoria?"

"I don't know detective Benson I am a little busy but I think I can squeeze in a dinner with my favorite detective."

"Well that would be much prefered. Let's go back out there."

"Ok but you just had to turn me on then leave me hanging."

"Don't you wait at all counselor. I plan on doing so much more to you. "

This gives me shivers and my hands start to shake. But I am able to hide it.

We walk out into the living room see Victoria sitting there smiling while talking to Abby. I walk over to the couch where they are sitting. I say "Olivia and I have a few things to show you."

I walk into the kitchen as Olivia walks past with a bag in her hand with the ring box. But anyway I told her that she could go into the bags. She got really excited about the mp4, the new shoes and the nypd necklace that Olivia got her.

She looks up with tears in her eyes, says "Thank you a million times over. You have no idea how much this means to me."

I tell her, "If you want to go over to the computer and download the music on the mp4 now you can I will come with you if you want so you don't have to be alone."

"I would like for you to come with it makes me feel safer."

"Ok I will come sit with you as you do what you need to."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 _"I would like for you to come with it makes me feel safer."_

 _"Ok I will come sit with you as you do what you need to."_

ALEX POV

As I sit here with my daughter all I keep thinking to myself is how lucky I am. Not only to give her a new safe home but I have an amazing girlfriend that I have a feeling that soon she is going to become my fiance. I just don't want it all to go crashing down. We worked so hard to get here and now that we have a daughter I don't know what is to come but i feel ready to take on the world with Olivia by my side.

After about 20 minutes she told me, "I got the music that I wanted. Can I take a nap?"

"Of course you can." We go back out into the living room. She goes and lays down on the couch with minimal difficulties, I go up to Olivia and say, "Our daughter is going to take a nap. I think that gives you about 2-3 hours t show me how much of a bad girl I have been."

I saw her eyes grow darker. "So you want to go to the playroom."

I go on my tip toes next to her whisper in her ear, "Yes mistress."

I turn around and head to the room she follows not too far behind. When we got out of sight, she grabs my hips and spins me around. Pushes me up against the wall, whispered in my ear, "Mm baby girl you're testing some rough waters."

I reply, "That is exactly what i want. Question is can you handle me?"

She laughs and says, "question is for that and calling me mistress outside the room, are you ready for your punishment."

"I am, now are we gonna go or are we gonna stay outside the room all day and go back and forth. Show me what you can do detective." She rotates her hips to where she is grinding up against me.

She says, "Walk."

I enter the room and immediately follow the rule, as soon as I walk in I am to drop to my knees. Wait for directions.

Olivia looks down and says, "Such a good girl."

She runs her fingers through my hair and I say, "That feels good mistress."

She smiles and says, "Does it now princess?'

I nod my head. She then pulls my hair back. "Tonight you said you wanted it to be rough then that is what it's going to be. Go resume the position on the bed.

I follow directions and lahy face down with a pillow under my pelvis. She takes my pants my off and pulls her hand back. Slaps me and I gasp. WIth each one she goes harder and harder. I feel myself becoming wet.

She then grabs the hair bush. She tells me, "Maybe this will teach you to abide by the rules of this room. What do you think?"

I say as she pulls my hair, "Considering this is exactly what I wanted probably not."

She slaps me with the hair brush. I scream out. She laughs and says, "Good thing we sound proofed this room."

"Yes."

"Yes what princess?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good girl." Whenever she calls me a good girl it sends shivers down my back because I like to please her.

After she has her share of spanking me. She enters me with two fingers. Until I am crying out. After we are finished I go back out into the living room with elliot and Abby having funny looks on their faces. Victoria is peacefully sleeping on the couch.

When she wakes up after about an hour, Olivia and I were cooking in the kitchen. We needed something from the store so I send her and Elliot out to the store.

OLIVIA POV

I am standing in the pasta aisle and I see this man staring at me. Elliot went a couple aisles down to get tea. The man sees Elliot coming back so while I was looking down at the pasta. I didn't see him pull out a gun. I feel two sharp pains and the sound of 4 gunshots. Elliot came right over to me and told me to hold he was going to call 911. He told me they would be on there way.

ELLIOT POV

"NOOOOO" I pull out my gun and shoot the guy twice. I grab his gun and check his pulse. He's dead. I run over to Liv. She's bleeding really bad, I call 911 police officer down. They are on there way. I am applying pressure to her wounds but they just seem bleeding. The paramedics come into the store and are getting her into the ambulance. I grab my phone and dial Alex,

"Alex grab Victoria Abby and the detectives meet me at bellevue. Olivia has been shot." You can hear the sound of the phone dropping.

ALEX POV

"Alex grab Victoria Abby and the detectives meet me at bellevue. Olivia has been shot" I drop the phone. Tears come to my eyes. I walk over to the couch, I tell Victoria, "baby we have to go.'

"Why whats wrong?"

"Mama's been shot we have to go to the hospital." She breaks down in tears.

"Mom this is all my fault. If I would've just stayed with my parents mama wouldn't have been shot."

"No sweetie it isn't your fault. They are just really fucked up people."

"I'm sorry mom.".

I get her into the wheelchair. I walk into the kitchen and break the new to Abby, Munch, and are so angry. My hands were shaking I couldn't even get my jacket on. Abby helped me. Fin offered to drive. The car ride there just made it seem like forever. Elliot was in the waiting room. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. I tell him "Elliot I can't lose her."

"You won't."

"We have a daughter now. I need her. I love her. She's my everything.'

"I know Alex."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

ALEX POV:

I'm waiting there, standing in the waiting room. No one has any answers for me. I sit down next to Victoria who is crying her eyes out. I pull her hand and hold it in mine. I tell her, "She's gonna be okay. We had a scare like this about 11 months ago. And she made full recovery . She will again."

That gave her some comfort. She turns to me and says, "I can't lose her mom."

I start crying myself. I tell my daughter that everything will be okay when a part of me doesn't even believe that. But I have to be strong for her. She puts her wheelchair in front of my chair. She says "Mom will play with my hair it usually makes me feel better."

I play with her dark brown hair. I feel her relax. Abby comes and sits next to me. She just looks at me. Then she speaks, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm a wreck."

"I know sweetie but you have the strength inside you."

"Thank you Abs."

She says, "I'm gonna find the nurse and see what's up."

"Ok."

She then walks away. I turn my attention to Victoria. She is doing better. But she starts to cry again so I ask, "What's wrong?"

"This feels like it is all my fault."

"It's not though. Honey you didn't pull the nor did anyone tell you to."

"I know but my parents did. Which makes me feel guilty?"

"No one is blaming you."

"I know."

"Just think about the things you put on the list that we are going to do together." She starts to scratch at her arm.

"None of that. She will be okay. I will be okay. So will you. We as a family will be okay."

"Thank you mom." She gives me a small smile.

Abby comes back from the triage station and tells me, "She's still in surgery they don't know how to estimate a percentage right now that she's on the table. But the nurse said that she's a fighter which is something we already know."

I see the tears hit my shirt but I didn't even know that I was crying. Victoria turned around and wiped the tears and tells me, "I love you mom."

This made me sob even more than I already was , maybe she really does understand to some extent. She loves her mama. I lover her more than anything in this world. I really do need her.

Abby says to me, "It's going to be alright my friend. We all know she will make it It's Olivia Benson we are talking about."

"Thank you Abby."

"No problem sweetcheeks." She used her old nickname for me. I smile at her.

A nurse comes out and says, "I am looking for the family of Olivia Benson." I rush over to the nurse.

"I am Alexandra Cabot ADA of the Special Victims unit. I am her girlfriend."

"Ok so the doctor said that she will pull through."

"Oh thank god. Is she out of surgery yet?"

"Not quite but we will be setting her up in a room soon."

"I would actually like to pay for a private room."

"Ok if you can come over with me to the desk we can have it all done and ready for when she does get out."

I follow her to the desk and take the paperwork back to where everyone is. I asked Victoria if she wa alright. Then I asked Elliot if he could ask the nurse if she could bring us up to the private room because I feel like we are out in the open.

"Yes no problem Alex."

He leaves to go check on the room. When he comes back he tells me that the nurses are setting up the room right now. A few minutes later a nurse comes out and tells me that it is all set. I look over at Victoria and she has her headphones in listening to music. She is doing a lot better than earlier after I told her that her mama was gonna be alright.

The nurse comes out and says: "Everything is all ready for you."

I wheel Victoria to the room. There is a comfy chair and I feel bad that she is confined to the wheelchair. I help her into the comfy chair when the doctor comes in and says, "I'm looking for Alexandra Cabot regarding Olivia Benson."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 _I wheel Victoria to the room. There is a comfy chair and I feel bad that she is confined to the wheelchair. I help her into the comfy chair when the doctor comes in and says, "I'm looking for Alexandra Cabot regarding Olivia Benson."_

My heart is beating so hard. My hands start to shake as I tell the doctor, "I am Alexandra Cabot."

"Can you come outside please?" I start to cry.

I walk out and Doctor Rodericks says to me, "I want you to know that it isn't looking good but I didn't want to say it in front of your daughter.

"Is she going to make it? I need her."

"I can't say because I don't want to get your hopes up and something happen. I will do everything that I can for her."

"Thank you. I need to go let my daughter know some things. How do I tell her anything?"

"In my experience, say that she is still surgery and they are doing everything they can for her."

I walk back into the room and I see her sitting there crying. I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her. I tell her, "The doctor said that they are doing everything that they can for her."

"Ok is she going to make it mom?"

"I don't know honey. I hope so." This made her cry even harder.

She says to me, "Mom she just saved me and I can't even do anything for her. I need her to make it."

"Maybe you can do something for her."

"What can I do for her?"

"Well you are really good at poetry."

"I could write her a poem and tell her how thankful I am that she saved me."

"Exactly."

I sit down in the other chair and I tell Victoria, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom. You look tired you should take a nap I am going to work on my poem for mama."

I close my eyes and fall asleep within a few minutes. I fall into a deep sleep,

 _I am standing in my kitchen, I was waiting for the call from Olivia saying that she was ok. I never got that call quite the opposite actually. The only thought running through my head was… Why?... I knew this could happen. I mean she is a detective but why did It have to happen. We are finally together. God why are you doing this to us? The love of my life and I are finally together and then she gets shot and all of it could go tumbling down at any moment. I love her and now you are trying to take her away from me. How is that fair? Why did she do it? They should've put her in a Kevlar vest before she did that and maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital. I am still in shock but I need to get to Olivia. I start walking towards where I hang up my keys, I am so scared for her I feel like my legs are going to give out. I don't think I can drive so I am going to see if one of the other detectives can pick me up. I am scrolling through my phone but before I could press the button to call Elliot his caller ID pop up on my phone. I doesn't take much time for me to answer it, I guess he just read my mind. He tells me that he is sending Fin to pick me up and bring me to Olivia. I go to my room and put on some clothes other than my work attire. Not long after Elliot calls I hear a knock at my door. It is Odafin Tutola, he gives me a sad smile. Before I know what's happening we are at the hospital. I walk up the nurses station and then immediately they know who I am and bring me up to the surgical floor. When I step out of the elevator I see Elliot and captain Cragen talking to one of the nurses. I walk over there and take a look around the waiting room and it looks like most of the NYPD is waiting to hear that Olivia is going to be ok. Some of these officers I have never seen in my life but its touching to know just how many other people care about my detective. The nurse said that Olivia is going to be ok that none of the bullets had hit any major organs, we just had to make sure that no infection was going to take place in the wounds. They are still in surgery and they would come out a little later bringing us to go see her when they get her settled in a room. Elliot helped me to a seat, and I was sitting in this chair staring at the floor when tears start streaming down my face. I was now full on crying. Liz Donelly was walking towards me. She took one look at me, she pulled her phone out of her purse. She made a phone call when she was done she sat down next to me. She pulled me into her arms, as I was sobbing hysterically. I don't know how much time has passed because I hear more footsteps hoping that it is the nurse so I could go see Olivia but it was parents. My mother and father were walking towards. My dad holding a box of tissues and my mom brought me some dinner because she probably knows that I haven't eaten yet. They sit on the other side of Liz. My mom sets the food down and takes my left hand in hers. She whispers to me, "Alexandra, she will be ok. From what I have heard from you she is a fighter. She won't leave you this soon. She's not going anywhere. She is going to get better, she is going to recover. Your dad went up to the nurses office to see what we can do, me and your father have decided we are going to put you, Olivia, the detectives and us in a private until she can be released into your care. Don't worry dear, time will fly by. You and her will go back to the way things are very soon." She squeezes my hand as emphasis to her words. I don't say anything I don't think I can talk without breaking down. So I just nod. That's when I saw the nurse from earlier I get up as fast as I can._

I hear my name being called but I am still wrapped up in my dream.

"Mom, mom its ok its just a bad dream."

"Mmm what?"

"You were having a bad dream."

"More like a nightmare."

"Are you ok?"

'Yes Honey I am fine. I am going to check with the doctor to see when your mama will be in here."

"Okay." I walk out of the room and look for the closest nurse.

"Excuse me I am Alexandra Cabot and I was wondering where Olivia Benson is she was suppose to be put in her room."

"I can go look at why she hasn't been transferred up into the room yet." Then she walks away.

A different nurse came in and says "I am looking for Alexandra Cabot."

"That is me."

"You had a couple questions regarding Olivia Benson."

"Yes I am wondering why she hasn't been brought up yet."

"I am so sorry. Did noone tell you?'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

 _"I am so sorry. Did noone tell you?'_

I start to panic I didn't know what to say.

"What happened?"

"She had an infection in the dead tissue left over from surgery so she is back in surgery."

"But she is still alive."

"Yes she is still alive."

"Thank god." I walk back over to my daughter and I tell her the truth I don't want to lie but I also don't anything sprung upon her. But all that keeps happening is her crying, but they are tears of joy. I can't believe they let me think that my girlfriend is dead. I start crying at the thought of her dying because I need her.

A couple hours later I woke up to the sound of wheels turning and coming into the room I jolt right up and see Olivia being wheeled into the room. I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even realize was inside of me.

 **Sorry for this short chapter but I know all of you wanted to know what happened but I have a concussion so I can't type but I wanted to update all of you. She is not dead.**

 **~Cabson23**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 _A couple hours later I woke up to the sound of wheels turning and coming into the room I jolt right up and see Olivia being wheeled into the room. I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even realize was inside of me._

She is sleeping peacefully in the bed. I pull up a chair right next to her and take her hand in my hand. I feel better now that she is here with me. Our daughter is on the other side of her holding her other hand. She is crying, but you can tell they are happy tears because she is smiling. She looks up at me and says, "She's here mom."

I look at her and then I say, "Yes honey she is here, and she is gonna be okay that what they are saying." Her face lit up when I said that. She has been waiting so patiently to hear that and I didn't even know that she was going to get that news because a part of me was worried that this has happened one too many times that our luck had eventually run out. I guess it didn't.

A few hours later she is lying in bed and our daughter is sleeping in the maternity chair. She is tossing and turning it looks like she is having a nightmare. I rush over to the chair and start to whisper to her, "Hey baby it's ok. They aren't here anymore, It's just mom and mama and your uncles. They won't let anyone hurt you neither will I or will your mama."

"Mhhmm mom is that you?"

"Yes honey it's me."

"Can I have the medicine I am in pain again?"

"Of course." I walk over to my purse and take out the pills. I bring them over to her with a glass of water. She swallows the pills and gets comfortable again. I sit down over next to Olivia. I just hold her hand in mine. She squeezes and I squeeze back I was surprised because she isn't suppose to be responding yet. _That's my detective. Look at her proving everyone wrong._ It was almost telling me I did a good job. I can't help but to feel proud of myself because I did something that made her proud.

Victoria was just sitting there listening to her mp4 player. I fall asleep and starting to dream:

 _Ok. I'm ready Liv."_

 _"Ok then, let's get going because I know you don't have all day." Olivia replied with a smile. Olivia and Alex walked out of the ADA's office. Alex gave a nod to her assistant it meant she was taking her lunch. So Abby nodded back saying she understood. Both Alex and Olivia walked over to the elevator, waiting for it reach there floor. Once it reached there it opened so both women boarded and hit the lobby button and the doors closed, they landed on the lobby floor. They both got out and made their way to the parking garage. They arrived at the garage to where Olivia's car is and Olivia has always helped Alex in the car, maybe it was because she was polite or maybe it was just the dominant girlfriend side of her even though she was not Alex's girlfriend. What Alex doesn't know is that Olivia found out sometime around last week that Alex is gay. So that made a significant increase in her confidence because if she denied it wasn't because of her gender. She had no idea how to feel about the situation so she just stopped her train of thought before she was pushed back into her shell. She put the park into reverse pulled out then put it into drive and started driving to Alex's favorite restaurant. Alex was too deep into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that this was the way to her favorite restaurant. She had a million things on her mind. One of those things is what to make for her because she knows Olivia isn't picky about anything because of the life she had. Alex decided to cook Olivia, manicottis over pasta with a marinara sauce. Then for dessert cannoli's that has chocolate chips because she knows that Olivia loves Italian food. It wasn't a problem because Alex loved cooking Italian food because you could basically do whatever you want with it. It will be like trial and error to see what taste good or what doesn't but it doesn't matter because as the people and cook that are eating as long as they like it, it's like you don't have to follow a specific recipe you can do whatever you want with it and that's exactly why Alex likes cooking it. She was also thinking that she should wear something seductive but have it be subtle because who knows what might happen she's hoping it's going to be Olivia's arms around holding her after saying that she will be her girlfriend. She was pulled out of her thoughts because the car stopped. She looked out the window and saw that Olivia had brought her to her favorite restaurant and she was really excited about that. Olivia went to her side of the car to help Alex out of the car. She knew that Alex was deep in thought but she wouldn't press to know what it was unless she was worried. She helped Alex out of the car and they started towards the restaurant. They went in got a table and while waiting for the waiter to come to come get there order, they fell into a silence and were just staring at each other. They were pulled out of their trance when the waiter cleared his throat. Alex ordered her usual, lo main with shrimp and extra sauce. Olivia also ordered her usual, general tao's chicken with white rice and extra chicken. As the waiter walked away Alex broke the silence by saying, "Hey Liv I have a question."_

 _"What would that be Al?"_

 _"Would you like to come over for dinner?" She says and is surprised that her voice didn't crack because she didn't realize it would be nerve racking asking this. Now she understands why it has taken Olivia so long._

 _"I would love to," Olivia gave the smile that was only reserved for Alex but it turned on Alex so much._

 _They waiter came back with their food and they started eating. Olivia was becoming really nervous and Alex could see that. She knows what Olivia is nervous even though Olivia was nervous Alex was basically dancing on the inside. Olivia gained enough courage brought her head up and locked her eyes. She began to talk, "Alex can I tell you something?"_

 _"Of course you can Olivia you know that."_

 _With one final breath. "I like you Alex, like a lot."_

 _Alex knew what she meant but she didn't want to give anything away so instead she went along with it because she figured it would help Olivia. "I like you to Liv, if I didn't I don't think we would be such great best friends."_

 _Olivia took one big deep breath and told herself that she would just say it put it all out there. "Alex I like you. I have always liked you, but it's more than that because friends like each other and everything. But with me and you it's different. We have been playing this song and dance for years, and so I am telling you everything. I'm putting all my cards out there. The moment you walked into the squad room I didn't know how to breathe because you are just so beautiful. I have never seen and never will see anything as beautiful as you. We have been going through this song and dance for to many years. I have a good feeling that you feel the same so I knew that now was the time. I want something with you, I don't want to wait anymore, No more running and no more hiding."_

 _Alex reached a crossed the table and took Olivia's hand in her own, "You have no idea I have waited for this moment. The first day I saw you I was awestruck because you were and are so dominant, strong, athletic, and I just wanted something more with you and I was going to pursue that but that night you sat me down and told me about your past, I figured it would be best for you to make the first move. A part of me always knew that we would get here, that we are meant to be. There is no one like Olivia and I would never want anyone other you. So yes no more running and no more hiding. Me and you."_

 _Olivia had a smile on her face and turned her hand so that hers and Alex's were intertwined. Alex continued with saying, "I have thought about a lot today and I wanted you to come over for dinner, I'm making your favorite."_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

 _Olivia had a smile on her face and turned her hand so that hers and Alex's were intertwined. Alex continued with saying, "I have thought about a lot today and I wanted you to come over for dinner, I'm making your favorite."_

As I sit here with Victoria asleep and Olivia asleep I look over at my family. My little family. The people I would do anything for. I will put her biological parents in jail for as long as I can. I will never call them by mom and dad, Liv and I are better moms than her parents will ever be. They should have never been able to call her their daughter because all they did was treat her like a piece of trash that is out on the street

"Mom." She says so groggily.

"Yes honey."

"It hurts."

"I know sweetie but you can't take any more medication because you already took some. Let me see if I can get you a hot pack from the nurses."

I walk out of the room leaving Victoria, Olivia, Abby, Elliot, Fin, and Munch.

I come back and she is crying, I rush over to her, "Baby it's ok I know it hurts."

Elliot came over to me and whisper in my ear, "Olivia whimpered and groaned in pain because of the pain, she started crying because she thinks that is her fault."

I kneel down in front of her, "Baby this isn't you fault you did not pull the trigger."

"I know mom but I feel like it's my fault every time that she is in pain that I caused this."

"You didn't sweetie."

"Ok mom."

I sit back down next to her.I start to play with her hair. She instantly relaxes, I feel her fall asleep. I stop playing with her hair. I turn to Abby and I say, "She has to make it, I don't care I will fight God himself she need to make it."

"I know sweet cheeks, she will make our liv is a fighter."

"Mmmmm."

"Hey hey don't try to talk yet, you've been shot and came out of surgery."

"What counselor do you not want to hear my voice?" She says in a raspy voice.

"Of course I would love to hear your voice, but you have a traumatic experience. I just want to make sure that you are ok, let me go get a nurse."

"Not yet, I just want a few minutes with you and Victoria. Can you wake her up for me I know she will be excited to see me."

I walk over to Victoria and whisper lightly, "Honey wake up mama is awake."

She jerks awake, rubs her eyes, and looks around the room and her eyes focuses in on her mama. She screams, "MAMA, you're awake. You made it, thank you so much, thank you, thank you."

"You guys doubted that I would make it."

"Well maybe just a little bit."

She says jokingly, "Some family I have."

I laugh and say, "Yea some family who has been waiting in this hospital for days on end waiting for you to wake up so don't even go there, some family.

"OK OK OK. I got it. Thank you for everything and being here through everything. Abby, guys, Alex, Victoria. I am so happy that you guys were here for me."

"No place in the world we would rather be partner. I also know that if we left Victoria and Alex alone you would kill us in that bed or not."

"This is true, they are my life and if anything happened to them I would wreck havoc on your lives, every aspect of it. Just remember that."

"Got it Benson, I know it is the truth so I don't want to jeopardize my future in anyway because I couldn't keep her and your daughter safe."

"Good, I'm glad we are at an understanding."

"Mama, I have been waiting so long for you to wake up and you don't even talk to me." She jokes.

"Hi baby I am sorry that I caused such a scare."

"It is ok momma. Just try not to do it again."

"I will do my best love. But sometimes life just likes to smack you in the face. Or in my case shoots you in the stomach."

"You always have to make jokes don't you."

"Only with you. I want to make sure that this doesn't change anything, we will be okay. You, me, your mom, and our family will all be okay."

"Oh mama, I would like that so very much. I need that, I thought I was going to lose you and I am so glad that I didn't. I don't think I would have been able to handle it."

"I know baby and I know your mom wouldn't have taken ti so well either, but I have always been a fighter and I will be a fighter until the day God has made sure it was my final day on earth. And that will not be any time soon."

"Ok mama."

"Come here, I want to hold your hand, show you that I am alive." Victoria gets herself in the wheelchair with my assistance and wheels herself over there and holds her hand. She lets out a breath I didn't think she even knew that she was holding. It makes me so happy to see my girlfriend and our daughter sit together after a terrible ordeal.

"Hey babe, are you just going to stand over there or are you going to come sit with us?" I walk over and sit on the other side of Olivia and take her other hand in my own.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

" _Hey babe, are you just going to stand over there or are you going to come sit with us?" I walk over and sit on the other side of her and take her hand in my own._

I look at her and smile, "I never thought that I would have this chance again everyone told me the chances of you surviving were slim to none. Yet here is my beautiful, handsome, caring girlfriend who is lying here with our daughter on the other side of the bed."

"Oh mom, stop you're gonna make us cry. And I think I have cried enough over the last few days."

"Ok, OK."

"I love you forever you two. Mom, mama, I could never have asked for better moms. I have a loving family, with two moms, aunts and uncles for days. I feel safe because I know if anyone who does anything to me in a bad way has to deal with the NYPD. I have never been in a more loving place than with you too. I just don't even know what to say other than thank you for everything that you have done for me."

This time Elliot steps in and says, "Honey, you are our niece now. No one will ever hurt you again and get away with it You are right they will have to deal with the NYPD. We take of our own, and sweetie you are now family. We will protect you with our lives until our final protect across the world if we need to. I just like your other uncles and aunts, and especially your moms would die to protect you and make sure that you are alright."

Victoria cries and holds onto Olivia for dear life, she looks up at me with tears in her eyes, "Mom is this what love feels like?"

I come over to her and kneel down in front of her, "Baby these people in this room love you more than words can explain. This is not only love, but this is help, caring, kindness, unconditional love. So yes this is exactly what love feels like. How are you?"

"Well a little overwhelmed but if this is what love is like I don't ever want to let it go."

"And you never will have too."

"Mama, you're gonna be okay right? I'm sorry if I sound like a broken record but I just need to know that you are gonna be for a long time. I just.."

"You need reassurance baby and that is ok. Yes I will be ok it will take awhile I won't lie to you but I will be just fine."

"Ok, mama. I am a little tired mind if I take a nap." I see Olivia move over in her bed and look at me I know what she wants but I don't want her to hurt herself, she can read my mind and she says, "Babe I will fine she needs to rest in a bed."

"OK fine, Victoria sweetie I am going to help you up with your mama so you can take a nap."

I help her up on the bed with Olivia. She lays her head on her mama's shoulder and you could see her relax as she heard her mother's heartbeat. I sit on the side of Olivia holding her, I think that we all needed this. Not her getting shot but her being okay; being completely honest I don't know how I would be able raise Victoria on my own without her because every time that I look at Victoria all I think about is Olivia because they are literally almost the same person except for different mothers and different ages. I know I just keep rambling because I just don't know what to think or what to feel. I just can't believe everything that has happened in the last few days, I almost lost one of the two most important people of my life in the blink of an eye.

"Baby are you ok?" She asks me.

"Yes baby I am fine. Just have a lot on my mind, and before you talk me into telling you all about it. I will let you know in due time I just need to process it myself."

"Ok babe as long as you are ok, don't make me get out of this bed and do something about it."

"I swear to God Olivia Benson, if you get out of that bed hell won't have nothing on me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now let's all calm down especially you I know what you are thinking and don't."

"I can't help it."

"I know baby and don't worry plenty of it when you are feeling better."

"I am holding you to that babe."

"Trust me counselor once I am back in tip top shape, you'll need a lot of stamina."

Elliot steps into the conversation, "Ok now guys this is borderline too much information."

"Whatever Stabler, I thought you were so interested in our love that you would want to know everything."

"I would love to hear all about your love but I am pretty sure that my wonderful partner and your girlfriend would not be having that."

"You are gross Stabler."

"What! I have to live my life vicariously through you and Liv."

"Why is that?"

"Kathy told me that I wasn't going to get any until I got surgery because she doesn't want anymore kids."

"Oh I see, she wants you to get fixed."

"I am not a dog Alex thank you very much."

"I beg to differ." Olivia says as she tries to sit up a little bit.

"Wow partner I thought you were suppose to have my back."

"I always have your back but I never lie to you."

"OOOOHHH," Fin and Munch cooed.

"Baby girl got you right there big guy. Good job Liv."

"Thank you Fin."

"No problem baby girl, now get some rest."


	19. Our daughter is in trouble

Chapter 19:

 _"No problem baby girl, now get some rest."_

Alex POV:

As I sit next to her as she sleeps peacefully with our daughter on the other side, just sitting there listening to music. I feel so grateful that I didn't lose her, she and our daughter men the world to me. I could never leave them. God would have to have a really good reason to take me out of this world and away from my family.

"Liv are you alright?"

"Yes honey why?"

"You have that quizzical look on your face when you are thinking about something that troubles you."

"How do you know my looks?"

"I know because I love you but nice try changing the subject what's bothering you."

"It's nothing really, I just wish that it didn't happen that you didn't have to go through that.." a voice chimed in,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for all this to happen. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Sweetie you didn't do anything, I am just sad that it hurt you as much as it did."

"I know but I would've just not said anything you wouldn't have gotten shot and we wouldn't be where we are right now."

"Well for one I am glad you did say something because if you didn't say something you may not be alive right now."

"My life never really mattered to anyone."

"Well now it does because it matters to me and your mom."

"Really/"

"Yes baby, and it always will." I see the tears in her eyes well up and I realize that she isn't used to this. Never did she feel what true love felt like. It makes me so happy knowing that we are the people who get to show her what it means to be a real family. The system is pretty messed up with all the abusers that adopt or foster kids. She could've been sent back into the same situation but a different family. Now that she is with us she will never have to worry about anything again, ok maybe that I a little dramatic but we will do everything in our power to make sure that nothing bad will happen to her again. I need her to know that but words will never be able to make up for the things that have happened to her. She will never be the same after this, I can only hope that this will make her stronger, make all of us stronger. I can proudly say that is my daughter right there and I do not care who knows or who cares for all that matters. She is my daughter, I will do right by her, unlike all the people in her life that either abused her or didn't say anything about the abuse that was going on. I will make sure they pay for what they did.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Yes baby why?"

"Because you look like mama a few minutes ago."

"Oh baby I am fine I am just thinking about how much I am happy to have you in our lives, and how it makes me so sad that another human being could do that to a child."

"Its ok mom, I understand. I feel the same way about what they did to mama, I just wish that none of this had ever happened. I know you guys keep telling me that it's not my fault but I can't help but to hold onto that guilt because nothing have ever gone good in my life and the one thing that has gone they had to mess up."

"Oh honey they didn't mess it up, look mama is right there, I am right here, and you are here too. We are a family still nothing can break that ever, I will never let anyone break up our family we have created. I don't think your mama, your Auntie Abby, or your uncles will either. "

"Speaking of Auntie, can you grab me an orange juice please I would but I can't really walk or bend over."

"Of course kiddo, don't worry about it."

Abby goes over and grabs VIctoria a orange juice. Hands it to her and then sits back down next to Elliot.

"Hey I have an idea." Elliot says.

"Oh boy this is going to end us up in jail." I respond to him.

"Can it Cabot, Why don't you and Liv spend some time together and we'll take kiddo over to the cafeteria and get some lunch and play cards? I will make sure nothing happens to her I promise"

"Is that is ok with Liv I have no problem I trust them."

"I think that would be great."

They leave and I turn to Olivia.

"Hi baby."

"Hi baby girl."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to call a nurse?"

"Baby I am fine right now and I will let you know if I am not."

I lean over and press my lips to hers it lights a fire within me. I have her back. Everything will return back to normal soon, we will be home with our daughter.

"I missed this."

"You missed me sitting in the hospital laying a bed with you next to my side hoping I will hold on for our family, quite the masochist you are."

"Oh you think that you are funny."

"I know I am funny and you think I am too."

"Ok OK you got me."

"But for another fact I know that you like it when I make you laugh even more."

"Mmm I guess you are as good of a detective as they say you are."

"You didn't already know?"

"Mmmm nope."

They share a kiss when they hear a scream "Mama, Mom, she's here."

"Olivia I got this don't you dare get out of this bed."

"Alexandra our daughter is in trouble nothing but handcuffs will keep me in this bed and you would never do that to me."

Olivia gets out of bed and Alex just keep saying, "Olivia honey you are gonna hurt yourself."

Olivia turns around and says, "If this was you and our daughter was in trouble would you stay in that bed."

"Ok fine but be careful let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

 _"Ok fine but be careful let's go."_

Olivia gets out into the cafeteria to see Abby Carmichael going at it with a lady that we assume to be Victoria's mother.

"Hey what do you think you are doing here?"

"I am here to take my daughter back."

"You don't even get to say that she is your daughter after the way you have treated her."

"Ok I have made some mistakes in my life but so have you."

"I never abused anyone unlike you."

This little verbal altercation, gave Elliot enough time to cuff her and take her out. I rush over to Victoria and ask, "Honey are you ok?"

"I am fine I was just scared she was just going to hurt me again."

"She will never lay another hand on you. After that she will never get out and even though she was released on bail after trying to come to the hospital to hurt you the judge will put her in jail."

"So the only other time she will be near me is when I testify in court."

"Yes honey, and me, your mama, your Auntie Abby, and your uncles will all be there. Now we have to go get mama back in bed before she hurts herself, want to come back with us?"

"Yes mom I would."

"Abby will you will Victoria so I can make sure Olivia is okay.?"

"No problem buttercup."

"Come on babe we need to get you back in bed, before anything happens to you."

They walk together hand in hand when they get back to the room Olivia gets back in bed and Alex takes back the seat next to her. Abby wheels Victoria on the other side of Olivia.

Olivia grimaces no one notices but Alex so she presses the nurse call button not but a few moments later Leo came through the doorway. He says, "My favorite patient I heard got out of her bed. Disobeyed your her girlfriends order and then proceeded to get out of her bed."

"Well you see my daughter here was in trouble."

"Ok that makes sense, but other than that what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could get more pain medicine after my little ordeal I tend to be in a lot of pain."

"I can do that but let me remind that you wouldn't be in that much pain if you didn't get out bed like your girlfriend told you not to."

"Yea yea just go get me the pain medicine." She grumbled because she knew he was right.

"Honey he is only trying to look out for you and you know that."

"I know but I don't like the fact that you all have to smear it all over me like I don't know what I did was wrong."

"Oh sweetie you know we don't mean it that way. We are just worried about you. You were literally just shot twice."

"I know but my daughter was in trouble."

"I know baby, no one is mad at you trust me and you know for a fact that if I was mad at you I would make it knownChapter 20:

 _"Ok fine but be careful let's go."_

Olivia gets out into the cafeteria to see Abby Carmichael going at it with a lady that we assume to be Victoria's mother.

"Hey what do you think you are doing here?"

"I am here to take my daughter back."

"You don't even get to say that she is your daughter after the way you have treated her."

"Ok I have made some mistakes in my life but so have you."

"I never abused anyone unlike you."

This little verbal altercation, gave Elliot enough time to cuff her and take her out. I rush over to Victoria and ask, "Honey are you ok?"

"I am fine I was just scared she was just going to hurt me again."

"She will never lay another hand on you. After that she will never get out and even though she was released on bail after trying to come to the hospital to hurt you the judge will put her in jail."

"So the only other time she will be near me is when I testify in court."

"Yes honey, and me, your mama, your Auntie Abby, and your uncles will all be there. Now we have to go get mama back in bed before she hurts herself, want to come back with us?"

"Yes mom I would."

"Abby will you will Victoria so I can make sure Olivia is okay.?"

"No problem buttercup."

"Come on babe we need to get you back in bed, before anything happens to you."

They walk together hand in hand when they get back to the room Olivia gets back in bed and Alex takes back the seat next to her. Abby wheels Victoria on the other side of Olivia.

Olivia grimaces no one notices but Alex so she presses the nurse call button not but a few moments later Leo came through the doorway. He says, "My favorite patient I heard got out of her bed. Disobeyed your her girlfriends order and then proceeded to get out of her bed."

"Well you see my daughter here was in trouble."

"Ok that makes sense, but other than that what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could get more pain medicine after my little ordeal I tend to be in a lot of pain."

"I can do that but let me remind that you wouldn't be in that much pain if you didn't get out bed like your girlfriend told you not to."

"Yea yea just go get me the pain medicine." She grumbled because she knew he was right.

"Honey he is only trying to look out for you and you know that."

"I know but I don't like the fact that you all have to smear it all over me like I don't know what I did was wrong."

"Oh sweetie you know we don't mean it that way. We are just worried about you. You were literally just shot twice."

"I know but my daughter was in trouble."

"I know baby, no one is mad at you trust me and you know for a fact that if I was mad at you I would make it known. Plus there is very few things that you could do to make me mad."

"I know honey, and I am sorry for acting this way I just don't like the fact that she got that close to my daughter, our daughter."

"Me too baby, but she is ok. We are ok. Don't worry over my dead body would I have let anyone hurt our daughter."

"I know. It's kinda cute."

"OK Detective Benson."

"Whatever you say Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot."

"Ok mama you guys are being cheesy."

"Exactly, hey kiddo do you want to play some rummy over there at that table. You, your uncles and I can all play a coupe rounds." Abby said to Victoria.

"I'm in. Are ready to get beat?" Victoria

"AIght you're funny thinking that you can beat me."

"I could beat you in my sleep."

"We have quite the sassy kid over there."

"Yes we do and Victoria's over there too."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Alex POV

 _"Yes we do and Victoria's over there too."_

I turn to Olivia look at her big brown eyes and say, "I love you Olivia Benson, so much you have no idea."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you Alexandra, more than words can describe. More than we could ever explore, deeper than the ocean, and I'd give you anything you ever asked for if I could."

This brought tears to my eyes. "I never imagined I could be this happy."

"Me either." We are brought out of our zone, when we hear Elliot's voice.

"Come on this girl is just good."

"Hey El, getting beat by my daughter." I say to him with a smirk on my face.

"She's stacking the deck I am telling you she cheats."

"My daughter does not cheat, you're just a loser." Olivia says to Elliot.

"If you weren't hurt, I'd kick your ass all over the place."

"As if big guy, I can fight you in my sleep and run faster than you like you are walking."

"You may be younger but I have the experience, can't beat experience."

"Actually, in the remake of Karate Kid, the boy Dre Parker played by Jaden Smith had no experience and a broken leg and still won the match."

"Touche, I hate that you know movies so well, you always have a movie reference."

B"It comes in handy."

"That it does, especially when someone needs a good laugh. Or a good cry. I am not sure. But it definitely a good thing. And don't forget the song lyrics." I look over at her smile.

"Let me set the scene for you, we had an argument and she got down on one knee and started singing, Water Runs Dry by Boyz II men."

"Wait mom you really did that?" Victoria asked Olivia.

"Well the argument was unnecessary."

"This is true." I added.

"You guys are so disgustingly cute." Abby states.

"I'm glad you finally stopped pining over each other, it was just sad to watch." Fin says.

"Thank you Fin, I am happy also because we finally decided to get together but that she didn't leave when I told her about my past and when I got shot."

"I'm never going to leave you so you better get used to having me around."

"I would love nothing more than to spend my life with you."

"Would you two stop over there?" Abby says

"Would you shut up and get beat over there."

"Hey mom when was the last time I took the medicine."

"I don't remember with everything that was going on but just give it another half hour just to be safe."

"Ok mom." She smiles and goes back to her game.

"Babe I love you so much, I can't even describe my feelings for you because no amount of words could match those feelings."

"Stop you're gonna make me cry."

"It's always out of good faith."

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier to handle when you say such sweet words to me. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too baby girl."

"I always did love when you call me that."

"I know. I guess it's a plus because I like calling you that."

N

"Would two lover dolls give us a break. Jeez I cannot do anything around here with _I love you. Oh I love you too_."

"Cut the crap over there Carmichael you are just jealous cause you don't have anybody to love."

"You're right so don't rub it in my face asshole"

"Don't talk to her that way."

"You forget I'm an attorney too sweet cheeks."

"I don't care that's my girlfriend."

Abby puts up her hands in feign surrender.

"Ok ok jeez."

"Yes Abby there is still love in the world even though you don't have any. The world does not revolve around you."

"Ok Cabot, the world does revolve around me. I was a federal attorney."

"Was, is the key word Abby."

"Go somewhere Cabot. I made something of myself while you stayed here."

"I think that I made something of myself because I am a damn goodattorney and if you think I am mad about not being DA you're wrong because I have everything I could ever want in this room. I have a beautiful daughter, a wonderful girlfriend, and friends that will always be there for me."

"Way to make me feel bad.

"You should feel bad because we are here in the hospital because Olivia got shot and now you are trying to make everything about you and I don't like that."

"Ok I'm sorry I am just having a hard time. With everything that had gone on and I miss you guys and the only time I get to see you. It's always during a tragedy."

"I know Abs it's ok."

"Ok enough of sassy and sappy. I'm gonna beat this girl at tummy at least once."

"In your dreams Auntie Abby." Says Victoria.

I walk back over to the chair next to Olivia's bed and sit down I take her hands in mine and I look at her. "Can you stop staring at me?"

I laugh, "What is so wrong with me staring at my girlfriend?"

"It is creepy."

"No Olivia it is romantic."

"Okay whatever you say love."

I keep looking at her because it is still so hard to believe that I was so close to losing her and now I know a little bit of how she felt when I was shot by Connors but for her it had to be worse because they had to tell everyone that I died. I do not know what I would have done if she would've died, she is my world, my love, my everything.


End file.
